


Slow Like Honey

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hickeys, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sets the rule out of spite, mostly. Because Lydia is nothing if not competitive, but she is also smart. She knows she can turn them on in a minute and get them off in under ten, or drag it until she renders them to begging and moaning. But the traces of her nails and the bruises from her teeth fade from their skins in seconds or minutes, so they are not allowed to mark her either. Sex is a game and she likes to win. </p><p>Wolves are possessive by nature, and Boyd and Erica have a level of competitiveness to match Lydia's. Erica doesn't deal with being denied things so well, goes for the neck first. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Yellow](yellowis4happy.tumblr.com) asked me for number 21 of [this meme](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/83074287491/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and), and somehow I wrote... This.
> 
> Better read listening to Fiona Apple's 'Tidal' album.

She sets the rule out of spite, mostly. Because Lydia is nothing if not competitive, but she is also smart. She knows she can turn them on in a minute and get them off in under ten, or drag it until she renders them to begging and moaning. But the traces of her nails and the bruises from her teeth fade from their skins in seconds or minutes, so they are not allowed to mark her either. Sex is a game and she likes to win. 

Erica knows her, though. She's got a good memory for dirty details and probably a list of who's hooked up with whom hidden somewhere, and remembers that Lydia's had her fair share of bruises and hickeys left by other people. They were always hidden so that human eyes wouldn't notice, but she's got the sight of a wolf and probably a respectable knowledge on what make up looks like. 

 

Wolves are possessive by nature, and Boyd and Erica have a level of competitiveness to match Lydia's. Erica doesn't deal with being denied things so well, goes for the neck first. Literally.

They go behind the school, making time until Boyd has Lacrosse training, and Erica drags Lydia with her until her back is against the wall and Lydia's back is against her chest. Boyd always has to lean down to kiss them, braces his hands on the wall at Erica's sides before nipping at Lydia's upper lip. They kiss slowly, sensually, Erica's hands slipping under Lydia's loose crop top while she just stares for a few seconds. She then pushes Lydia's hair to the side and kisses down her jaw, softly. They can feel and smell the way Lydia's body flares up at that, see the almost imperceptible way she squirms when Erica licks at her neck. Boyd sucks on her tongue and Erica sucks on the place her neck and shoulder meet, and Lydia gasps before realizing what Erica is doing. She moves away, trying to look offended. "I said, no marks," she states, but when she tries to purse her lips, she just ends up smiling. Erica grabs her by the waist and turns her around to kiss her fully on the mouth, though, and Lydia's neck is as smooth as always when they finally part ways.

 

* * *

 

Boyd is more methodical, a master strategist. First, he makes sure this is a game he actually wants to play. He takes the chance during one of the rare occasions when he's just studying with Lydia, sitting next to her in the library. They are discussing how terrible the text Harris picked for his class is, taking advantage of being the only ones there to sit too close and lean constantly on each other's space. To most people, they are almost-quite-friends at best, and neither of them plan to make their relationship public anytime soon, no matter how badly Erica wants to yell to the world that she's the official holder of the Has-Given-Lydia-Martin-The-Most-Consecutive-Orgasms title; but now they can be as physical as they want and no one will know. Even the librarian is gone, out getting some tea, so maybe they are being a little too physical.

Boyd interrupts Lydia's rant on what an inept the author is by leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, placing one soft kiss on her jaw and one just behind her ear before saying, as casually as he can, "can I ask why you don't like hickeys?" He listens to Lydia's rushed heartbeat, stays close to her and nudges her neck while waiting for an answer. "They are annoying to cover up," she responds. He nips at her collarbone, places a warm hand on her thigh before commenting "I wouldn't want you to hide them, though," in a voice a little rougher than he intended. He can hear the hitch in Lydia's breath, feel the way her blood rushes. He leaves one last kiss on her throat before straightening up and grabbing the book again. Lydia's heartbeat takes a while to slow down. 

 

* * *

 

"It's a shame you can't come in,  _Vernon_ , she looks like sin right now," Erica comments, in a whisper that only a person standing next to her or a werewolf could hear. Lydia is not one to blush, much less at Erica's usual lewdness, but the way she looks at her has her burning up. Boyd doesn't answer, and Lydia is ready to take off the garter belt and take it to the counter for check out, when the curtain slides open and Boyd sneaks in lighting-fast. The curtain falls into place again and he's smirking. "I was waiting for everyone to look away," he explains, and only then really looks at Lydia. His mouth hangs open for a second, and Lydia loves being able to cause someone so calm and collected to lose his cool, even if it's an instant. 

"You are gorgeous," he says, low and soft, and the changing cubicle was already small, but the heat makes it feel even smaller. Boyd steps up to her, runs his fingers across the lace. There is the smallest space of naked skin between the belt and Lydia's panties, and his hand stays there. Erica steps closer too, pushes Lydia's open shirt away to uncover her bra, and drops to her knees then. She nudges Boyd's hand away, and drags the panties down, until the suspenders stop them against the top of the stockings. 

Boyd holds Lydia by the back of her neck and kisses her deep and slow, swallowing down her breathy moans as Erica sucks a mark just between where the belt ends and her pelvis starts, covers her mouth with his hand and kisses softly down her neck and chest while Erica's mouth goes lower, doesn't complain when Lydia bites his hand as Erica pushes a finger into her and sucks on her clit at the same time. 

"Someone's coming," he whispers, but Erica ignores him. She keeps working her finger inside Lydia for another moment, but comes back up to bite over the purple mark she's left on Lydia's lower belly. "Erica, for fuck's sake," Boyd insists. Erica looks up at him, Lydia gives him a murderous glare. "We can finish this in the car, when we are not getting arrested," Boyd says, and Erica finally drags her hand away and helps Lydia hurry back into her clothes. 

The employee glares at them and hurries them to pay and get the hell out of the store, but Erica goes down properly on Lydia on the car, and Boyd whispers "that was very smooth of you," into Erica's ear while fucking her. Lydia makes an indignant little noise when she notices the bruise, but she doesn't complain much when Boyd kisses the fading mark the next time they are together. 

 

* * *

 

Lydia has a thing for the golden eyes. They discovered it fairly early on their whatever-thing-they-have, and neither of them mind it. They like the wolves. Sometimes it's scary, because Lydia is small and breakable in a way neither of them are anymore, and they have to stay in control around her. But she pushes against limits and doesn't like being treated as frail, and she picks full moons to go down on Erica until she's growling and ripping holes in Lydia's sheets; or tease Boyd with slow drags of her hand just to suddenly pick up speed and make him come undone between her fingers, howling and desperate.

It's the night before a full moon, and they are restless and wound up tight, so  _of course_ she chooses to come over. Erica's mom isn't home, Boyd and Erica are watching an action movie that none of them is paying attention to, and she knocks on the door. She looks perfect in a red skirt and too high heels, and Erica looks  _hungry_. It's with explosions in the background and the dim light from the television that they start, not bothering to move from the couch. 

Lydia commands as she slips off her jacket. "I was thinking," she says, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I want to watch you fuck." Boyd gets up and goes up to her, grinning down before hugging her waist and pulling her closer to kiss her. Lydia lets herself be guided to sit on one side of the couch, smiles smugly when they break the kiss and she can see Erica stepping out of her jeans. Boyd distracts her by pulling her shirt off, grabbing her by the back of her knees and pulling her legs onto the couch. When Erica steps closer to them she's completely naked, and Boyd hurries to pull his own shirt off. 

They work well, between Lydia and Boyd's abilities for planning on the go, they balance Erica's rashness. It takes a few minutes of just Erica making out with Lydia while straddling her lap, grinding down against her thigh and breathing harder with every kiss Boyd places on her shoulders; but then they figure out a good way to fit in the couch. Boyd grabs Erica by her waist and manhandles her into kneeling on the couch, in front of Lydia; and he settles behind her. As soon as he starts slowly running up and down between her clit and her entrance, Erica stops whining about not being able to rut against Lydia and takes more interest in how she's got the perfect position to reach all of Lydia's body with her mouth.

Erica teases when Boyd teases, she speeds up when he speeds up. She leans on her forearms and mouths at Lydia's nipples until Lydia is gasping and pulling at her hair and begging her to touch her, but refuses to do anything else until Boyd stops rubbing slow circles on her clit and slips two fingers into her. Erica moans and bites too hard at Lydia's nipple, but she finally complies and pushes the skirt up and drags Lydia's panties to the side with her teeth. She licks between Lydia's lips and gasps around her clit when Boyd adds a third finger inside her, sucks and drags her teeth against soft skin, kisses bruises on the inside of Lydia's thighs while trying to find the balance to finally use her fingers too. She goes to thrusts her tongue into Lydia's entrance one last time, reveling in the heady taste there, before changing without warning for two fingers, and Lydia pulls too hard at Erica's hair and chokes a scream.

Boyd fucks Erica slowly and carefully, three fingers inside her and one playing with her clit and running along her pussy, driving her into the brink of orgasm but slowing down before she comes. Erica isn't as patient, sucking at Lydia's clit too hard and pushing three and then four fingers inside her and letting Lydia thrust against her hand herself.

Lydia tangles her hand into Erica's hand and pushes her against herself, digs her heels into the cushions to get leverage and raise her hips, pushing back and getting the angle where Erica's knuckles will catch on that particularly sensitive patch of skin and make her see starts. Her entire body is tight as rope and she thinks she's shaking or tugging too hard at Erica's hair, but she doesn't loosen her grip. She doesn't know what is that Boyd does, but it makes Erica moan and squirm in a way that causes her tongue to vibrate against Lydia's clit and her fingers to twitch inside her. 

Erica is relentless, speeding up her pace and licking and sucking harder, until the slight twitching of Lydia's legs is a tremor and her nails are digging into Erica's scalp. Lydia always tries and bites her own hand or her lips to keep quiet when she comes, but she fails every time and Erica swears she can feel the way her whimpers and almost-screams roll off her body. She slows down the movement of her fingers and licks at Lydia's clit softly, enjoying the soft moans and the way she shifts, half wanting more and half feeling it too much. 

Boyd has his thumb over Erica's clit and his fingers inside and Erica would bet her life he's jerking off, because she knows him better than anyone and knows exactly how much he enjoys to pace himself and tease her as much as he delays it for himself. She slides her fingers out of Lydia until she's got just one inside her, and rests her forehead against Lydia's belly, to what she responds with a sigh of relief. Erica thrusts against hand, trying to set a speed, but the only thing she gets is his other hand grabbing her by her hip and stilling her. "I swear to god, if you don't fuck me like, yesterday, I'm gonna murder you," Erica says through clenched teeth, and Lydia's snort lets her guess Boyd is probably smirking right now. The fucker. 

Boyd manages to find the wallet in his back pocket, take out a condom, pull down his jeans and find a position where he can kneel behind her comfortably, without ever stopping the movement of his fingers inside Erica. He probably deserves a prize just for that, and a special mention for being this hard and this close to the full moon and still being able to  _do things_ at all. It has its rewards, though. He finally drags his fingers one last time between Erica's lips, before going to rip open the condom and sliding it on with just the slightest shaking on his hands. 

Erica whimpers against Lydia's clit when Boyd slides into her in one fast motion, and Lydia squirms at the feeling of cold breath against her sensitive skin. This is her favorite thing, though. The way Boyd looks at her when he pulls out almost entirely and how his eyes close and his mouth opens when he pushes forward again. The full moons, when their pace is relentless and brutal and Erica has to appeal to every single ounce of willpower in her not to bite with too-sharp teeth on the pale skin over Lydia's hip. They've been doing this for long enough that Lydia doesn't worry for a moment, doesn't even think one of them might hurt her, not even when the teeth that barely scrape against her thigh aren't human anymore. 

"Shh, let me," she hushes, pushing Erica's hands and mouth away. Boyd pushes into Erica hard enough that he's got her scrambling for purchase on Lydia's body, on the cushions, on the armrest, wherever; has her muffling her very human whimpers and almost feral growls against Lydia's chest. Boyd just goes faster, harder; wraps an arm around her middle and leans forward, biting into her shoulder-blade and pressing two fingers around her clit. Erica  _howls_. 

The clench of her body around him forces him to dig claws into the couch, closing his eyes because all he can see is a blur of red. He feels like his whole body is the wolf trying to claw out of itself, presses his face between Erica's shoulder-blades and the scent of her skin and her sweat makes him want to bite down. He can feel the vibrations of her moans and gasps echoing in her ribcage, the way she tightens around him as she comes again, and he is aware that there are words coming out of his mouth but he isn't sure of what he's saying. It could be just a bunch of curses, for all he knows. He thrusts one, two, three more times and then he can't really articulate anything, just groan and try to keep his canines from piercing Erica's skin.

It takes him about thirty seconds of just panting against Erica's back while Lydia runs her fingers soothingly down his scalp before he can finally move, pull his jeans up from around his knees and go throw the condom to the bathroom. When he comes back, Erica looks like she's melted against Lydia, her face nudged into Lydia's neck and her body completely limp. 

He goes to pick her up to carry to the bed, but stops as soon as Erica shifts and changes the position of her head. Erica is smirking lazily up at him, obviously very proud of the  _enormous_  purple and red mark over Lydia's collarbone. Boyd chooses not to comment on it right now, deciding he's too tired to try and keep Lydia from murdering them. 


End file.
